1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a connecting structure of a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal connecting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals, in general, are battery-powered and they include connecting interfaces, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports or 2.1 mm barrel connectors, for charging their batteries. Such connecting interfaces ordinarily form a groove in a portion of the external enclosures of the terminals and employ a structure in which a protruded connector or a charging cable is inserted. However, because various foreign substances can enter the grooves, connecting interfaces can be susceptible to damage due to the accumulation of dust or other materials in them. Furthermore, the use of connecting interfaces makes the design of mobile terminals more difficult, as the portions of the terminals' enclosures where the connection interface's grooves are situated can become more sensitive to mechanical shocks or pressure.
Accordingly, the need exists for new mobile terminal connecting interfaces.